King of My Heart
by linda31
Summary: How much will two lovers, separated by society, sacrifice for their partner? One will bury his heart for the other while one will fight against all odds for his lover. AU. G27. Romance, Drama. a bit of historic theme.
1. Chapter 1

King of my heart

by Linda

Unbeta'ed. Sorry for any mistake.

Paring: G27

Genre: romance, historic theme

warning: yaoi

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

So here they stand in their secret place. It is a quiet clearing in the forest away from preying eyes and ears, and the place just he and his lover know. He takes the other's hands tenderly in his, pulling him close to his body, and his lover willingly comes into his arms. He is so happy for tonight is one of those few nights that he could meet his young lover.

Giotto sneaks one of his hands around Tsuna's thin waist, and presses his body against the other firmly. His other hand is on Tsuna's cheek to tilt his lover head slightly so that he can gaze into those heart-warming caramel orbs. Tsuna's pale skin seems to illuminate when the moonlight kiss his skin and makes his blushes a pretty shade of red. Tsuna got embarrassed and tries to look away by pressing his face into his chest. But Giotto's hand is relenting as he firmly holds the other's face. He gives him a loving smile, and then he leans slightly towards Tsuna.

He could smells the familiar scent of freshly baked bread coming from his lover, before he captures those soft, soft lips. The kiss is tender and loving, but he can feel the hunger in him raising and demanding for more. So, he runs in tongue on the other's lips, begging to let him in. Just as Tsuna slightly parts his lips, Giotto hungrily thrusts his tongue inside the other's mouth.

Tsuna mourns from the passion Giotto is expressing and tentatively moves his hands to wrap around Giotto's neck. Giotto runs his tongue along Tsuna's teeth, the roof of his mouth and every nook and cranny his tongue could reach, savoring his lover's honey sweet taste. Tsuna just mourns louder, he could not see or hear anything. All he knows at that moment are the slightly chap lips pressed against his and the tongue that is now asking his shy one to come out and play. So he runs his own tongue along the other's and shudders with every twist and rubs.

After what seems like forever the two pull away. Giotto tugs Tsuna to the nearby tree. He sat down with his back against the tree and has Tsuna sit on his lap, and runs his hand through his lover's soft and fluffy brown hair.

The two just sit there for long hours talking about every topic under the sky, enjoying each other company and Giotto just whispering sweet-nothings to Tsuna.

When the moon is already high up, Tsuna moved away from Giotto's lap, and Giotto lets him because he though the brunette is about to go back just like usual. Instead, Tsuna sits down in front of him.

"Giotto, I can't meet with you anymore," said Tsuna while looking down, unable to meet Giotto's eyes, "Tonight is the last."

* * *

Author: this story isn't supposed to be one-shot nor is it supposed to end with anguish. But I won't be uploading another chapter. I'm just posting this because I belatedly found out that Giotto's birthday is on 1st Jan.

and sorry if this is crappy. But I don't want to write anymore. It's really, really late and I need to get up early tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay~ i decided to write a second chapter for this story. :D and my thanks to all who put this story on alert and fav. list although i said i wouldn't update it in chap 1. And also, to AiZuS for reviewing and saying it wasn't crappy. thank you. ^.^

**I'm looking for another beta reader for "que sera sera" and "beauty and the beast". And now for this story "King of my Heart". My current beta is having some problems and she won't be able to read any of my stories for a while. So I need someone to read the stories while she is away. If you're interested, please let me know. Or if you know someone who would be willing to be a beta, do tell me. It would be a great help. If you can read only one of the stories it's fine too. Thanks.**

And yea... If you have read the first chapter before, I changed it a bit. If you read the end of the first chapter, it would help.

King of My Heart

by Linda

Unbeta'd.

Warning: light rape, and it isn't very detail.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chapter 2

"W-what? Why Tsuna?" Giotto couldn't believe his ears. Did Tsuna just tell him that they wouldn't be meeting anymore?

"You and me... It's impossible, Giotto. I knew it from the start, but I love you so much that I just couldn't help myself. But now, it's time to end this fantasy," explaines Tsuna.

"Tsuna, look. We have already talked about it," started Giotto grasping Tsuna's arms and making him look at his eyes. There is just no way he is letting go of Tsuna, even if all odds are against them, even if he is a son of a middle ranking senate* and Tsuna is the servant in his mansion. Tsuna is the only joy in his life.

But Tsuna still avoids the other's eyes. He can't look at the man in front of him; can't bare to see his hurt and sad look. He loves him dearly, and that's why he has to do it. Steering all his emotions, Tsuna interrupts Giotto with "I'm sorry Giotto. Goodbye."

Tsuna struggles out of the other's grasp and tries to walk away. Hurt tears starting to fall from his eyes by now, the brunet decides that this is the best for his lover. He loves him so much that he would let him go if it is for him. It breaks his already fragile heart, but he will do it.

With horror, Giotto watches as his dearest person struggles out of his grip. He starts to panic, so he quickly run towards his lover and encases him in a tight hug. "Tsuna, no. Don't leave me. You can't do this to me. You know how much I need you. I'll do anything if it means I can be with you," whispers Giotto urgently to Tsuna. He can't... won't let Tsuna go. Giotto himself can't believe how much he loves him.

Tsuna closes his eyes as more tear streams down his face, but he can't give in. The higher ranking senates are coming tomorrow to the Vongola castle to see Giotto. As the only son of a senate, Giotto is expected to follow Cursus Honorum**, and if by any chance they find out about Giotto's relationship with him, The Emperor will behead Giotto.

With determination, Tsuna struggles again, thrashing violently in Giotto's arm.

Giotto is getting desperate for he know he can't survive without the brunet. He is already crazily in love with him. He pulls Tsuna back to the tree they had been sitting under, and pushes him against it.

Without another word, Giotto started kissing Tsuna again, but kiss, unlike the ones they always shared before, is desperate, urgent and demanding. When Tsuna tries to struggle and move away, Giotto captures Tsuna's hands in one of his left hand and holds them above Tsuna's head. With other hand, he caught Tsuna's face and forces his mouth open as he pushes his tongue into the other' warm cavity. But Tsuna continues to struggles, so Giotto pushes one of his legs between the other's and leans farther into Tsuna.

The brunet is starting to tremble under Giotto's touches and is chocking with begging for him to stop, but the blond just trails wet kisses down Tsuna's neck, and nips lightly on his collarbone. Then just above the collarbone, he bites down hard enough to draw blood from the brunet. Tsuna, feeling helpless under his lover's touches, shudders with fear.

Still ignoring the small mewls of "no... please... stop..." from Tsuna, the blond licks the wound he creates as if in apology while his right hand is busy caressing the brunet's body urgently. When it finds one of the other nipples, it pinches hard, drawing a loud "Ah!" from the brunet.

Tsuna is afraid. Giotto isn't acting himself, and he has never treated him so roughly before. But he doesn't know what to do. They are in the secluded area, so shouting for help isn't an option, and he doesn't want Giotto to get in trouble for it anyway. After all, all this started because of him, but still, this isn't how he imagine their first time to be. There is no shared kiss, no shy caress, no loving embrace; all he could feel were the callous hands and chap lips seeking his body desperately. When he feels Giotto's fingers fumbling inside him, the brunet has resigned to his faith with quiet sobs and occasional moans. If this will helps Giotto to give up on him, Tsuna can bare with it.

Then, He could feel Giotto is thrusting into him, and each thrust breaks his heart a little more, leaving inside him broken pieces of it which he knows will never be fixed again if there are no Giotto in his future. Nonetheless, he takes it all in, listening to the quiet groan from the other man and trying to stop his flow of tears from his eyes.

And it all ends as the man above him shudders and he feels the warmth fills him inside. He is tired and is hurt both physically and emotionally. So, he just lays there under the tree, wincing as the other pulls out of him.

They both stay there quietly; the only sound were the wrestling of the trees as the wind swept them, and it lures Tsuna to sleep.

In his drowsy state, the brunet feels the soft caress on his face, and quiet whispers of sorry enchanted from the man above him. And he seems to be crying as he begs forgiveness from him, but he isn't so sure for he is so tired and sleep is conquering his consciousness.

* * *

middle ranking senate*: the official of the emperor

Ranking (it goes in order)

emperor

high ranking senate

middle ranking senate

low ranking senate

high ranking equestrian

middle ranking equestrian

low ranking equestrian

Cursus Honorum**: it means career ladder. Basically it mean the sons are to follows their fathers and also become senates or equestrians.


	3. Chapter 3

King of My Heart

by Linda

Beta: cute-nina

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chapter 3

"Tsuna! Wake up! Tsuna!" someone pounded on his door.

The brown hair boy abruptly got up and shouted back, "I'm up!" to the woman on the other side of the door.

"Then, hurry up! We have guests coming today. You'll need to do a lot of baking."

"I'm coming," said Tsuna as he washed up and dressed himself in a hurry. He was the main baker of the mansion, and the head chef had already told him last night that he would need to do a lot of baking.

The woman, a maid of the mansion, was still there when he got out. "Come. Hurry. You might get scolded again if you are late." she scolded him good-heartedly.

"Thank you for waking me up every morning, Mrs. Tim."

"Hush! There is no need for that. Now, the head chef is looking for you. Go along."

As Tsuna entered the kitchen bustling with cooks and maids, he looked for Mr. Tim, the head chef.

"Tsuna! Why are you late again? Thank god Mr. Robert is busy today. You might get scolded again," said the chef. Since Tsuna started working for this mansion, Mr. and Mrs. Tim have looked after him. They are the kind souls who taught him a lot about his current job and also looked after him like their own child.

Tsuna's parents were ordinary farmers who lived in a small village. However, when he was thirteen, their crops failed, and it had been like that for three years already. During those difficult times, Tsuna decided to come to the city and looked for job. That's how he met Giotto, a good-nature, carefree young lord, and he had offered Tsuna to come work at his mansion.

"Okay, today you don't need to help with the main course. You just concentrate on making all the dessert and pastries. You hear?" continued the chef.

Tsuna nodded his head to show that he heard.

"Okay, you're supposed to make raspberry cheesecake, dark chocolate semi-freddo, and apple pie. And prepare some tea while you're at it. Just choose the one you think would suit those desserts."

When Tsuna is about to go to his station, the chef called, "Oh! And I almost forgot. Prepare some of your lemon pound cake. There's someone who doesn't like very sweet things."

Tsuna froze at the order. He hasn't made any lemon pound cake for almost two years now. Yes... since that day Giotto forced himself on him and left. It was the first cake he learned to make and it was also Giotto's favorite. He used to make it every Saturday, for him, but he no longer needed to because Giotto disappeared after that certain day. Nonetheless, he still missed him. It still hurt when he came in contact with things that reminded him of Giotto which was a lot. Most of all, the wound that Giotto left in his heart that day was still fresh. It ached whenever he remembered the day.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?"

"Hun? No. Nothing," said Tsuna, reassuring the chef that he was okay and forced a smile on his face.

Hurriedly, he walked over to his station and started taking out the ingredients. He didn't want to make the lemon pound cake just yet. He decided that he should start with apple pie that will be served to the guests when they first arrive and Earl Gray tea to go with it.

After he finished all three of the deserts, he took out the remaining ingredients to make the last desert. When he went to the pension to get the lemons, Tsuna found that there weren't enough.

"Mr. Tim, there aren't enough lemons. I'll need to run to town to get some quickly." Tsuna informed the chef.

"Oh... Sorry Tsuna. We must have used them when we prepared the salmon."

"It's fine. I'll just run to town quickly. I'll be right back," shouted Tsuna as he left the busy kitchen.

Tsuna walked down the streets leading to the market, and he walked briskly for he didn't need to look around for fresh lemons. He knew just where to go.

"Yo Tsuna! Here for more flour?" greeted Yamamoto, the son of the shop's owner.

"Good morning, Yamamoto. And no... I need some fresh lemons this time," Tsuna smiled back.. He frequently visited this shop since he learned how to bake and has become quite a close friend with Yamamoto who was there most of the time.

"Coming right up. Best ones, just for you," grinned Yamamoto, handing him a bag full of lemons.

"Thank you, Yamamoto. See you around," said Tsuna, as he took the bag and turned to go. But his clumsy self ran into a person as he was walking away, causing the lemons to scatter all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry, sir." Tsuna immediately bowed and apologized to the other person. Tsuna didn't catch the other person's face but from the looks of his dress, Tsuna could tell he was from the higher class, and during these times, it is always wrong for the lower people. And it is always the right thing for someone like Tsuna to apologize.

"It's quite alright. You don't need to apologize," said the stranger as he bent down to gather the lemons Tsuna dropped.

For a second time since this morning, Tsuna froze again. He could recognize that voice anywhere, and that very same golden hair, the shoulder and hands that he could see from his bowed position confirmed his doubts.

Stiffly, Tsuna turned to go. To run away from him. He didn't want to meet this person; didn't know how to meet this person face to face. But the other person has grabbed his hand, making it impossible for him to run.

* * *

Author: i know some people found Giotto's behavior in last chapter odd. so here is the reason, Giotto is a kind person but he is also the only son of the wealthy noble. so he is spoil to a certain extent. and i also mention that it wasn't the first time they talked about breaking up. Plus Giotto knew their situation. So, he was desperate in some way and spoil in some way.

and sorry for the short smut. i'll trying to make it longer next time. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Long time no see guys. Well I have news for you guys. I'm dropping all of my stories. :( I'm sad. I actually don't want to do it but I really can't find time to write anymore. I'm really really sorry. I know there are still some people waiting for my stories, and it makes me want to continue. But yea… I still can't do it.

But I still want to see all those stories end. So if there is someone who can adopt any story or even the idea, it will make me so happy. So please PLEASE…. Someone adopt the story. or an idea or plot. Do I sound like forcing you? XD but still pretty please?

and yea... although i'm dropping my stories, i'll be around to read other people's stories. :D and if i ever manage, i'll write one shots. i guess...

thanks for reading my stores, and all your support. i never get tired of reading you guys' reviews... seriously...


End file.
